Best Served Cold
by details-withheld
Summary: Bella left Forks humiliated, and lived with Rene. Bella's back, beautiful and jaded. OOC AH/AU Better than it sounds, please read.
1. Chapter 1

Best Served Cold.

Bella POV

School. The bane of my existence. Or, to be more accurate, Edward Cullen, Lauren Mallory, and their followers were the banes of my existence. So, almost all the school hated me. To them I was Smelly-Belly, klutzilla, teachers' pet, and just about any other mean nickname you can think of. Edward tortured me on a daily basis, whether it was tripping me and laughing, or something as simple as making fun of me during lunch. I had two friends then, Jacob, and Angela. They were the ones who defended me when Lauren and Edward would start on me, the ones who didn't care what the school thought, the ones who comforted me when I cried. When my parents split up, the school teased me worse than ever, saying I wasn't wanted and things like that, until I just decided to move in with my mom. Now Rene is going to be traveling with Phil, her fiancé, while I get to go back to Forks, and back to Charlie. I caught myself reminiscing about my last day on Forks.

_-Flashback-_

_I sent the note to Edward. It was short, sweet and to the point. It said: "Edward, meet me on the school track at four." I was waiting there when he came. "Hey Smelly-Belly, whatcha doing here?" I ignored his comment. "You know I always was a pacifist." Edward looked lost. "What are you talking about?" I still ignored him. "And now I leaving, so there doesn't seem much point in not indulging myself." Still Edward didn't seem to know what I was talking about. "You're leaving?" He asked. This time, I didn't ignore him. "I'm going to Arizona with my mom. And you know something Cullen?" "You're leaving?" He said again. "I never said anything to you all those times you teased me or tripped me or made fun of me because I was trying to be the better person. Now I know that I was just letting you walk all over me. Now I'm probably never going to see you again, and I think, just this once, I'd like to indulge my anger. My hatred." I punched him in the mouth, hard, and watched the blood flow down over his lip. He still didn't move, he just stood there and took it. "I hate you Cullen." I said softly. "I always will." He fingered his lip. He looked like he was trying to decide something. "I've got to go." I said, false cheer saturating my voice. "Plane to catch, you know." I turned around and started walking away. "Maybe I'll see you around, but probably not." I threw those parting words over my shoulder to Edward, who still hadn't moved. Probably shock that I hit him, I remember thinking._

_-End Flashback-_

I smiled at the memory and put my Ipod on shuffle in an attempt to discourage the lanky teenage boy sitting next to me from trying to start up a conversation. It worked for the most part, but I caught him grinning at me out of the corner of my eye. When the captain told us via the intercom that we could turn on our various cellular devices, I turned on my phone only to see I had one missed call from Charlie. I called him back, but got his voicemail. "Hey dad, I saw I missed your call, so call me back. See you in a few." Is what I intended on saying, but Charlie picked up. "Hey Bells, I'm glad you called. I wanted to tell you that I have to stay late at work tonight, so Jake is going to pick you up. Alright Sweetie?" Typical Charlie. "Dad, that's fine, but I go by Izzy now." I half complained, but I smiled all the same. "You do remember Jake right Bells?" "Dad, how could I forget Jake? He was my best friend, other than Angela." Charlie only laughed. "I have to go now Dad, I'm about to disembark. I love you." "By _Izzy_. I love you too."

The plane pulled up to the port and stopped. "So. I'm Eric, and you are?" Ah, the boy next to me finally found his voice. "I am certainly not interested." I got up to grab me bags when he spoke again. "Oh don't be like that. I could show you around while I'm in Seattle." I sent him a withering glare. What? I had to keep up my practice, and he was asking for it. "I don't need to be shown around Seattle. I'm going to Forks." At this Erik just smiled. "Small world. I am too. I could show you around Forks." I glared at him after retrieving my carry-on bag. "I don't need to be show around Forks either. First of all, I used to live there, and second, I'm sure my boyfriend will be more than happy to refresh my memory." He slipped me his number, but backed down after that. I slowly walked up to the front of the plane, trying not to trip. Years of dance classes helped my horrible, genetic clumsiness, yet I still find things to trip over on occasion. "Have a nice day, thank you for choosing American Northwest Airlines." **(A/N I have no idea if this is a real airline or not, it just sounded good. If it is an airline, rest assured, it's not mine.)**

The generic words of the flight attendant didn't faze me as I began my journey through the crowds to my 'boyfriend'. Also known as Jacob. Also also known as Jake. I heard a familiar voice call out "Izzy!" "Jake!" I yelled out when he grabbed me in a bear hug. "Do me a favor." I whispered in Jake's ear. He nodded. "Pretend to be my boyfriend. This one guy, Eric, I think, was giving me crap on the plane. Worse, he's from Forks, and he offered to show me around." Jake let go of me and grinned. "What did you tell him?" I grinned back, Jake's enthusiasm was infectious. "I told him my boyfriend would be more than happy to refresh my memory." Jake winked. "Wanna have some fun with Eric? Oh yeah, he goes to our school." I grimaced, then grinned again. "You know it." "Alright. Play along. Where is he?" I laughed. I forgot how easy it is to be around Jake. He's everyone's best friend. I pointed out Eric, and he saw me do it too. Wow, I thought, he looks scared. Jake put his arm around my waist protectively and we walked over to where Eric was standing. "Are you the punk that was giving my girl trouble?" Jake practically growled out the sentence, as I used all my self-control to keep a straight face. "He's the one." I confirmed. "I-I didn't do anything." Erick stammered. I pulled out his number and said, "So, if I call this number your phone _won't_ ring?" He flushed and stammered some more. "I-I'm s-sorry J-Jake! I-I didn't know she was your girl! I-I h-have t-to go p-pick up m-my l-luggage!"

As soon as Eric was out of sight, Jake and I busted out laughing so loud that the other people in the airport were giving us weird looks, and someone who worked at the airport came over to us and asked us to quiet down. "They sure don't make boys like they use to." I said once I had caught my breath. Jake frowned at me. "And what is that supposed to mean missy?" I giggled at the fatherly tone Jake was using, and he grinned back at me as we walked toward the luggage "Well, back in the day boys had to work all day on a farm to be muscular. Not you, you're Mr. Macho, and I doubt you work out or crap like that other than for fun." I poked his bicep to prove my point. Jake let out a wolfey grin at my compliment.

"On to a more serious subject. Does Edward Cullen still live here?" Jake groaned. "Not you too Bells! I mean, Izzy." I frowned, but not because he called me Bells, that I kind of liked. _Bells. My special nickname. One that's nice for a change._ "Not me too what? Do lots of people want to slap that jackass down?" "Oh!" Jake said, looking relieved, "And here I was thinking you were crushing on him like all the girls in town but three." I sighed. "No Jake, I want to kick his ass, like I did the day I moved." Jacob gawked. "That was you?! When he came to school with a bloody lip, he said he fell off his bike. You also took out his last baby tooth." Jacob looked awed. "If you could hit that hard then, I wonder how hard you could hit now…" Jake was mostly talking to himself. I laughed. "Whatcha planning?" I asked while Jake grinned again in response. That seemed to happen a lot. "Nothing much… Yet." And with that we walked over to my luggage, then to his car, and finally drove home.

**How is it? I'm trying not to be to predictable, but if I am being to predictable, you don't have to read it you know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soo, how do you like it so far? Well, I wouldn't know. you people need to review. All questions will be answereed if I know what they are. PM me if you're confused. **

**Disclaimer: Isn't the word "disclaimer" enough? Well then. I'll say it anyway. I don't own twilight, and I never will. I'm not putting any more disclaimers on this story though.

* * *

**

**(Bella's first day school)** Chapter 2

I walked into the main office and said to secretary, "Hello, I'm Isabella Swan, a new student here." "Oh yes Miss Swan, I'm Cope, here's a map of the school and your schedule. If you need someone to show you around the school, come here and I'll assign you a guide. Alright dear?" I smiled, she seemed genuinely nice, which was something I knew not to take for granted. "That sounds great, thanks." I looked at the map and my schedule and walked to English with Mr. Entler. **(So, this is my friends' (pEaCeLoVeEdWaRd1901 and fantabulocity) English teacher, apparently he's awesome, but sadly I don't have him.)** I met an extremely hyperactive, beautiful girl named Alice, who showed me to my next class, Calculus.

After extremely boring calc and world history classes, I went to lunch, only to be flagged down by me new friend Alice, one of the only people I didn't already know. I overheard some of the conversation at the table she was sitting at before I came over. "So this new girl is supposedly hot, and was flirting with Eric." An _enourmous_ boy with curly brown hair, whom I took to be Emmett Cullen, was saying. "She is hot." A person with unruly bronze hair, that could only be Edward Cullen, was saying, "And I guarantee she'll be on my arm by the end of the day. Oh I love collecting trophies." I detested him already. "No," Alice said. "She's different. If you want her, you have to work to prove yourself." _Damn straight Alice._ The bronze-haired boy rolled his eyes. I walked up to Alice. "Hi Alice. How are you doing? More important question, where can I find Edward Cullen?" I already knew, but I was the new girl no one knew, right? The person with bronze hair smirked at the one with curly brown hair before saying "I see my fame has spread. What can I do for you sugar?" Oh I will enjoy this, I thought. I smiled falsely before saying; "I've got a couple questions for you if you don't mind Edward." He flashed a crooked grin my way. "Not at all."

Edward POV (eww)

I flashed my famous grin at the new girl before saying I would answer her questions. They would probably be the same do you have a girlfriend crap that I got all the time, but she was new, she was hot, and she would be mine at least for a little while. So far no girl in Forks had been able to hold my interest. Her eyes flashed darkly and her smile unnerved me a little. "First question. Why in the world do you think it's okay to treat girls like trophies? I want to know." Wow, she was different, and it was kind of refreshing. First she has enough guts to talk to me, and then she doesn't worship me! Amazing. I didn't hesitate before saying, "I have no idea what you're talking about sweetie. Maybe you shouldn't make assumptions about others when you don't know them." Alice, Rose, Jake, Jasper, and Emmett looked scandalized. If looks could kill, I would have been dead the second I said that. The new girl looked coldly at me and said, "You really shouldn't lie to me Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. You will regret it." Somehow her cold look hurt more than the glares I was getting from my friends. "I know all about you and your womanizing ways. I just wanted to call you a jackass, but now I can confirm that you are indeed a filthy womanizing shit head." I was stunned. "Did you think I would worship you because of your looks? Really? Not gonna happen Cullen. I'm not going to put you on a pedestal." "Why?" I managed to croak out. "Because," She said with a huge smirk plastered on her face. "I know that you, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen are afraid of heights." How the hell does she know that about me? Do I know her? No, I thought, I would _definitely_ remember her. When she was done ranting she looked over the people at our table. Tyler, Mike, and Eric looked hopefully at her when she looked them over. Her gaze stopped at Eric. "So." She said coolly. What did the boys here do to piss her off? "I'm not sure what passes for flirting around here. Alice, is giving someone your phone number and offering to show them around not flirting but telling someone you aren't interested _is_?" "Absolutely not." Alice said with no hesitation. Oh. I don't think anyone who saw the new girl could really believe she flirted with him. She, with her long mahogany hair cascading halfway down her back in dark ringlets, curves in all the right places, ivory skin, full pouty lips, and heart shaped face, and he, with his spotty skin, barley hanging on to his spot in the populars. Something about her reminded me of someone whom I couldn't quite place. Eric cowered back into his seat. I can't say I would have done better under a gaze that much venom. She continued looking at the people at our table, this time her gaze stopped at Jake, and her expression changed again. "I didn't know you were going to school here Jake." Why am I jealous that she isn't mad at him bit she is mad at me? And why does she know him already? "What happened to going to school at the res?" Jacob laughed. "The high school closed down due to lack of funding. Billy was going to send me here anyways Izzy." Izzy. It didn't fit her. "Well then. Be that way Jake." Izzy said, scooting in between him and Alice. "Hey Izzy." Emmett said, sounding odd for some reason, apologetic maybe? "Rose and I know you're staying with Chief Swan, so you must either know Bella Swan, or know how to get in touch with her." That's who Izzy reminds me of! Bella, but also someone else in a magazine of Alice's, maybe. I was really mean to Bella in elementary school. Then she punched me in the mouth the day she moved. I told people I fell off my bike. It was a believable lie; I did ride my bike to the track and back. I found myself reminiscing about that day.

_-Flashback-_

_I found the envelope under the front door. It had my name on it, so I opened it. It was a short note; handwritten sloppily, yet it held a sort of elegance. "Edward" It said "Meet me on the school track at four." I remember wondering who sent it, but then thinking I would find out at four. I told Esmé I was going to the school track and set out on my bike. When I got there, Bella was waiting there. I was excited to tease her some more. Bella was fun to tease because she never said anything. "Hey Smelly-Belly, whatcha doing here?" I called to her. She ignored me. "You know I always was a pacifist." Huh? "What are you talking about?" Bella still ignored me. "And now I leaving, so there doesn't seem much point in not indulging myself." She seemed like she was talking to herself. "You're leaving?" I was ignored. "I'm going to Arizona with my mom. And you know something Cullen?" "You're leaving?" I said again. "I never said anything to you all those times you teased me or tripped me or made fun of me because I was trying to be the better person. But know I'm probably never going to see you again, and I think, just this once, I'd like to indulge my anger." I was punched in the mouth, and blood flowed down over my lip. I still didn't move, I just stood there and took it. "I hate you Cullen." Bella said softly. "I always will." I fingered my lip. "I've got to go." Bella said, false cheer saturating her voice. "Plane to catch, you know." She turned around and started walking away. "Maybe I'll see you around, but probably not." I never saw her again._

_-End Flashback-_

"If you could tell her we're really sorry. We weren't messing with Bella, but we didn't stop anyone else from messing with her either." Emmett's booming voice brought me out of my memory-induced trance. "Thanks you guys. I really appreciate it." Izzy smiled, and her smile was beautiful. "But know time for official introductions." Rose said. "I'm Rosalie Hale, but you can call me Rose." Angela Webber walked past. I had taken up teasing her in place of Smelly-Belly.

"Hey Pizza-face!" I called out at Angela. I wasn't _my_ fault she had really bad acne. Angela just scowled. Izzy, on the other had completely lost it. "What the hell Cullen! Does having a pretty face give you the right to mess with people? I'll answer for you, no!" Her voice was quiet, deadly and filled with emotions that I couldn't recognize. "You mess with Ang, you mess with me. You mess with me, you get hurt." I nodded.

"Apologize." Izzy spat through gritted teeth. "Make me." My childish side was rearing its head. "Okay, I will!" Holy shit. Jake grabbed Izzy's arm to hold her in place, but she was so irate that he was struggling to keep her in one place.

Yes, Jacob Black was straining to hold Izzy in one place. Jacob Black, a boy on the football team, wrestling team, one of the most ripped guys in school, was having trouble holding that petite teenager. Izzy leaned toward him and whispered something in his ear. Jake let go of Izzy and scooted away.

Izzy looked gravely at me and made to go around the table towards me. "Chill out, chill out." I said gently. "I was kidding." Even though I wasn't, I didn't want to piss off Izzy even more than I already had. I got up and walked over to where Angela was sitting. "Hey, Angela?" I said, feeling Izzy's glare on the back of my head. "What?" She asked warily.

"I just wanted to say sorry. I was out of line, and I hope you'll forgive me." Angela looked behind me. "Izzy made you apologize then." I hung my head. "Yeah, but I shouldn't need someone to tell me to apologize. I really am sorry." Angela looked like she was deciding whether to forgive me or not. "I forgive you Edward, but there's one condition."

I could handle a condition. "What's the condition?" I asked meekly. "Stop being so mean. Being popular has gone to your head. I still remember when you were nice. If people don't live up to the dumb expectations you set, you ridicule them. I want that to stop." I nodded yet again. "Sometimes you pick on one specific person because you think they're losers. Other times, even if that person is in your little 'clique', and they have so much as hat-hair, you're all over them. Everyone accept Jacob joins in. Jacob at least has some morals."

Cue the sarcasm, well now I feel just _great!_ "Just start being a better person Edward." Angela sighed. "I will." I smiled at to Angela, not a wooing-a-girl smile, but a friend smile. I had a feeling that we would become friends. "Scout's honor." Angela smiles. "We better get over to Izzy before she either explodes or kills you." I laughed a little but.

"Why, hello Angela." Izzy said sweetly. "Would you care to join us?" Angela smiled at Izzy. "Sure." Angela replied. Izzy seemed about to make a small speech now that she was acquainted with everyone. Well, everyone that mattered.

"Hello everyone. I know all your names, but you don't know mine. Not really, anyway. Before I tell you, I have to say something. There are only six students I can honestly say I don't hate at this school right now. All of you besides Alice and Jasper know me even if you don't know you do. I don't blame you, I looked very different last time you saw me." Was I crazy, or was she talking directly to _me_?

"I want to say that all of you disappointed me. Again. You accepted me because I fit in with your idea of popular. I look the part of a snobby rich kid. I match your description of pretty. If I acted exactly as I did today but I looked like Angela, how would you have treated me? Think about that. The lucky winners of forgiveness are Emmett and Rosalie. They had balls enough to say they were sorry. Jasper and Alice weren't here, so I can't judge them. Angela and Jake I never hated. There's the six I don't hate. I hope the rest of you have fun in hell. Hello everyone. My name is Isabella Swan. I've come home."

Shit.

* * *

I've said it before, I'll say it again. THE REVIEW BUTTON ISN'T ORNAMENTAL. throw me a bone and review. I love my reviewers. even if they secretly stalk me and know where I live.


End file.
